


#1 Sounds of the Death Knell

by lantia4ever



Series: WinterIron Stargate prompts [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 7x16 Death Knell, BAMF Avengers, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Tony Stark, Hurt Tony, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Bucky Barnes, Stargate SG-1 episode prompt, Strange is a teasing son of a gun, nasty HYDRA supersoldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantia4ever/pseuds/lantia4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Strange join forces to create a special weapon, one that would be capable of killing HYDRA's newest batch of deadly and almost immortal supersoldiers. Confirming what Tony knew all along - that HYDRA still got their dirty hands within SHIELD - the supersecret SHIELD base they are working in is suddenly attacked by said HYDRA supersoldiers, all the while bombarded from the above. Tony grabs the prototype weapon and flees, one deadly supersoldier hot on his tracks.</p><p>When the Avengers arrive at the scene, hope for anyone's survival is low. As if that would stop one Bucky Barnes...</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Inspired by the Stargate SG-1 episode Death Knell (7x16). One does not need to know anything about Stargate to read this ^^ I just love Stargate...and I love WinterIron...so here I come with these little stories :3 </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	#1 Sounds of the Death Knell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! <3 While I'm taking a teeny tiny break from my bigger WinterIron thingie *squints at OHHAAT* I though I would fill the time with writing some "fun" one shots to keep the inspiration flowing. It's no secret that I love Stargate and having re-watched the show and it's equally awesome off-spin - Atlantis *pretends Universe never happened* - I realized I could totally spin some WinterIron with some of the episode plots ^^ So that's basically what's going on with this series, whenever the muse knocks on the door, something like this is gonna come up <3
> 
> As mentioned in the summary, no need to actually know anything about Stargate as I am merely borrowing the plot or an idea of one particular episode and making 100% Marvel and 100% WinterIron ^^
> 
> Hope you'll like it! <3 Enjoy the read and let me know what you think ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel characters, I don't own the Stargate plots and twists BUT I do own all the grammar mistakes as this story is UNBETA'D! Kindly point me out to any insults to the English grammar I might have missed out on! ^^

 

"You just wanna piss me off now, don't you?" Tony glares at Strange, his hands carefully handling a small set of wires within the gun they're working on together.

"Why...just because I asked him to help me with some heavy lifting? Where I'm from that's not a euphemism for 'let's have wild sex on my workbench'," Strange replies, amused eyebrow raised at Tony.

"I should have asked Bruce to come along instead...," he pouts and one shots an entire cup of coffee. He should have known Strange would be like this...especially since Tony has spent the entirety of last week making fun of his ridiculous, cringy flirting attempts with Clea. "Next time I wanna bring you to a middle of nowhere to work on a world saving project, just punch me."

Tony wouldn't bring anyone, really. But since this weapon will quite possibly be the only weapon capable of killing the last deadly batch of mutated supersoldiers HYDRA issued, Cap insisted he can't go alone to a remote SHIELD jungle base to work on it. No matter how many times he reminded him that he's Iron fucking Man and needs no other man to babysit him.

Strange was a great choice, because when it comes to tricky magicky weaponry, they can really science shit up together...but since they also love to compete with one another, awkward situations such as this one arise quite often. Add Strange’s knowledge of Tony’s hopeless crush on a certain ex-HYDRA assassin and…Tony would describe this science trip as pure nightmare.

"Perfect! That means I will be able to stay in the Tower and make use of Sergeant Barnes's superior strength. In fact, I'll have him aaaall to myself...who knows, maybe I will make a euphemism out of that still."

"Okay, that's enough," Tony groans and throws a screwdriver at Strange's general direction, making him dodge it. "Stop talking about him...and start focusing on _this_ ," he points at the almost alien looking black gun.

Strange shrugs, frantically typing on the keyboard. "We are almost done. So we can soon return to New York and you can finally do something about that unresolved - "

"Don't even say it..."

"- sexual - "

"I'm fucking warning you..."

" - tension between you and the good soldier. Seriously, Stark, it's getting ridiculous."

"The only thing getting ridiculous is your beard!"

Strange pretends he's been shot to the chest, even grunting for effect. "You hurt me so...doesn't change the fact you and him have to get laid before we all go insane. I know for a fact that Natasha and Clint are already scheming to - "

An explosion rocks the ground stopping Strange in his teasing spree as him and Tony both alert to the danger.

A SHIELD agent bursts through the doors, looking as shaken as Tony feels. "It's HYDRA! It's the supersoldiers!" He pants and the next second a bright yellow shot pierces through the lab doors and straight through the agent's chest.

Strange wastes no time and slides the small, square core for the gun towards Tony. "Reassemble it and evac! Can't let them destroy the research! Go!" He calls after him before diving behind the doors to fight off the attackers.

Another explosion, strong enough to start shattering ceilings and floors, shakes the entire building and Tony realizes that HYDRA doesn't need to steal the research...or get anyone here alive. They just need to blast this place to hell.

Tony grabs the core and fits it into the gun with a shaky hand. It's not ready. According to his calculations, the current effectiveness of the energy bolt is just eighty percent. And it only has a couple charges in it to begin with. If he's forced to shoot more than four times, it will deplete and they can start over.

He takes the gun and uses the backdoor to get into the maintenance corridor. "FRIDAY! Kick the armor online, need it asap!" He hollers into his earpiece but is answered by an eerie static only. "FRIDAY? Ah shoot!" He curses under his breath and moves through the long corridor to where he remembers the emergency exit to be.

That was apparently the wrong way to take, because as he rounds the first corner he comes face to mask with one of the supersoldiers. He manages to take aim but the soldier smacks the gun out of his hand and against the wall with such force that it breaks apart.

 _So much for durability checks_ , Tony thinks and braces himself for a punch or a shot... he's got nowhere to run now and without the armor, against this motherfucker...there's no way.

The soldier takes his aim and the world goes black as a nearby explosion ripples through the corridor with a staggering force.

 

###

 

"What do you mean you lost contact?!" Steve shouts into Fury's face, making the one-eyed man cringe.

Bucky drops the book he's been quietly reading in his corner of the common room, so he can focus on the scene in front of him. Fury coming here in person is never a good thing.

"We received a distress signal about ten minutes ago," he explains. "According to our sources... HYDRA attacked the base and leveled it with the ground."

"The base was _under_ the fucking ground, what the hell do you mean?!" Clint joins Steve's side and gets immediately smacked by Natasha.

"What about Tony and Strange? What about the research?" She asks, all cool and collected even though Bucky can tell there's a storm of fear and concern underneath it all...because he's the same way.

"We don't know...I'm sending a search and rescue teams in, thought you might wanna join as - "

"FRIDAY? Call for assemble! Did you receive any word from Tony?" Steve interrupts him and switches into Cap mode.

" _I haven't heard from him since last night. Considering the base's location and set up, if they managed to destroy the satellite signal boosters, all communication would have been lost_ ," she responds and at the same time the Tower's assembling alarm goes off.

Bucky makes his way towards Fury and the only reason he doesn't strangle him right here and now is the presence of the team. "You said it's safe," he growls at him and the bald man finally looks intimidated. "You said HYDRA doesn't know about the base. Then how did they find it?!"

Fury swallows and takes a step back. "I'll be looking into that in the meantime."

"Yeah...you do that...and pray they are alive while you're at it," Bucky adds and takes off into his room to gear up.

"Five minutes people!" He hears Steve order and picks up his pace.

 

 

The site is a mess. The part of the base that was above ground is shattered, just a couple steel beams still standing.

There's no sign of any survivors.

Bucky glances at Cap, silently asking for orders. Steve's gotta have plan. He always does.

Steve is inspecting the devastation with the same, worried look, eyes settling on the team. "Alright. We'll assist the search and rescue and start clearing through the ruble. We gotta get to the lower levels. Chances are the survivors are trapped down there... _with_ the supersoldiers, so let's work double time people!" He commands and the team gets to work.

Bucky follows him and begins to work through the rubble with his bare hands.

"HULK CLEAN!" Is the only warning anybody gets before a huge concrete pillar flies through the air, landing harmlessly on a small clearing few yards away.

Natasha and Clint - being the regular humans of the group watch helplessly for a moment as everyone utilizes their superpowers to dig through the large pieces of crumbled building before deciding to go secure the perimeter.

But Bucky doesn't pay them or anyone else any attention. He's gotta find Tony. Get him outta here. Make sure he's okay. The Winter Soldier stirs at the very thought that something happened to him. But he doesn't give in to the urge to let him loose. There's no army to fight off, just tons of stone and concrete and _that_ Bucky can deal with himself.

So he focuses on that, double-teaming with Steve when they come across a particularly large or awkwardly stuck piece.

"Captain!" Wanda calls from across the site and we both run up to her. "We might have uncovered an entrance going further down," she informs us and points to where Vision and Thor are halfway through transforming the mountain of rubble into a crater instead.

"I'm going," Bucky tells Steve, leaving no room for argument and starts descending the rubble towards the small opening leading down to the depths of the base.

"Take Wanda and Vision with you," Steve offers, nodding at the two. "The way might be often blocked, you'll need them," he adds when Bucky just growls in response. "Stay in contact you guys!"

Bucky squeezes through the opening and switches his flashlight on. The corridor ahead seems accessible enough, so he marches on.

"Watch out, Sergeant. Both the ceiling and the floor might be unstable," Vision warns him, floating close behind.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of that if anything gets loose," Wanda ensures them and Bucky mumbles a grateful "Thanks."

The corridor takes them through what appears to be an office area. Bucky leads them with the light, pointed straight ahead...not down...because the floor is littered with dead SHIELD agents. Vision takes it upon himself to check them for possible life signs but Bucky can tell just from their injuries that they are a lost cause.

They explore in silence, neither wanting to voice their concerns. What if there are no survivors? What if the supersoldiers killed everyone?

What if the next body they come across is gonna be Strange or...or...

Bucky kicks a jammed door open, letting the anxiousness and anger out with the motion, revealing a broken down stairwell.

He should have just gone with them. He wouldn't even give a fuck that Strange would most definitely tease him about his hopeless crush on Tony _\- in front of Tony_ , or that he would be standing in the lab like a creepy bodyguard by the door, watching the actual world saving science happening...he would have been here when the soldiers arrived. And he would protect them both. He would protect Tony...

"Pssst!" Wanda stops them in their tracks. "Do you hear that?"

Bucky strains his enhanced hearing and after a moment he indeed hears a couple of voices and coughs coming from further down the stairwell. "Hello?!" Bucky risks shouting, his voice echoing in the dark void beneath them.

There's some shuffling and finally, after five heart-stopping seconds a scared, raspy voice rips through the silence. "Who's there?! Cause...if you're HYDRA we'll...we'll destroy you!"

"We're with the Avengers!" Wanda calls back with a soft voice. "We're here to help!" She adds for good measure and the voice lets out a relieved "Oh thank God!".

"Is that Wanda?" another voice comes in weakly. "Wanda is that you?!" It repeats with more strength and Bucky recognizes it now.

"Doctor Strange?! Yes, it's me! We're coming down!" She replies and easily starts descending through the air into the darkness bellow, using her magic as light.

Vision quirks his lips and offers a hand to Bucky. "Allow me."

Bucky reluctantly takes his hand and holds on as Vision floats down until they hit the uneven ground, Wanda already on the move to where the voices came from.

The whole floor is collapsed, but the ceiling thankfully didn't completely give out and created a small crevice for the survivors to take refuge in. Five of them are huddled in the furthest corner, tending to a few that are lying on the ground apparently badly injured.

They are greeted by a young SHIELD agent - probably the one that spoke to them first and he leads them to their little gathering. Strange is crouching by a pale, unconscious woman, keeping pressure on her wound.

"We're running out of time," he says when we come closer. "Thank god you got here so fast!"

Bucky looks through the small crowd, searching for Tony, but all the rest of the survivors are SHIELD personnel. "What about Tony?" He asks while Vision scoops the injured woman into his arms and heads for the exit, only stopping to hear the answer.

Strange gives him a pained look and shakes his head. "I don't know. We were in the lab when the attack came. I went into the hallway to stall them and help the agents out...I told him to take the emergency exit. He's got the weapon core...it was almost ready!"

"There was nobody above ground when we arrived," Wanda informs him, throwing Bucky a worried glance.

Strange frowns. "He either got stuck in the escape tunnel...or he made it out and...," he pauses, realization dawning on his face. "The emergency tunnel leads far off the base, deeper into the jungle. I don't know, a few miles?"

That's all Bucky needs to hear. If he made it out of the tunnel then he either can't find his way back to the base, he's hurt...or he's being chased by the supersoldiers. The research is what they're after...and if they found he's got the weapon then...

He grabs two of the injured agents and strides towards the torn down stairwell.

"And to think I was kidding about the heavy lifting...," Strange mumbles behind him.

"I'll send help down here. You should stay," Bucky tells Wanda as he starts climbing up the rubble in expert, swift moves.

"In case the walls give in, got it," Wanda confirms and keeps the survivors company.

"The weapon wasn't ready!" Strange calls after him. "He won't be able to fight the soldiers off with the gun as it is."

"I'll rip them to fuckin' shreds! _That_ still kills them, right?" Bucky replies and ignores Strange's whistle and the _"Knight with the shining metal hand."_ jab that followed.

He keeps his mind focused on getting up the busted stairwell in one piece with the two agents and when he's up, he all but flies to the exit. He meets halfway with Vision, Steve and Spiderman, who are already on their way back down there. "Gonna go search for Tony on the surface," Bucky says as he passes them by and Steve gives him an encouraging nod.

Once outside, the medics take care of the agents and Bucky searches the crowd for someone that could help him figure out where to look for the engineer. He spots agent Hill, giving animated orders to the assisting SHIELD agents and moves towards her.

"Oh, Sergeant B - "

"Do you have blueprints of the base? There's an emergency exit leading somewhere into the jungle, I gotta find it," he explains briefly and Hill gives him a quick nod, catching onto the urgency in his voice.

"Sure, come with me," she gestures towards a makeshift operations centre in a tent. She grabs one laptop and in seconds she has the schematics of the base ready for him. "There are three emergency exits leading two miles away from the base. The exit points are here...here and here," she says, marking the exits with an x and printing the map out.

"Is one of them close to a lab? Down on...fifth floor," Bucky asks, remembering the floor number from the stairwell, hoping Strange didn't get too far away from the lab.

"No...but there's one close to a lab on sixth. This one," she circles the exit and hands the map over to him.

Bucky nods and looks around. "Send someone to the other two exits, there might be people there too. How many weapons you've got around here?"

"Um..."

"I'll need them all. Now."

"O...Kay," she sighs and starts firing orders again.

"Sounds like you might be in need of a fellow brother in arms!" Thor jumps in from behind, clasping a crushing hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks...but they will need you here for the...rubble," Bucky points at the site and watches as Hulk keeps hurling one boulder after another through the air.

"I'd say brother Hulk has it covered! I shall accompany you in search of the Man of Iron!" Thor decides and squints at the map in Bucky’s hand. “How does one find a way using this black and white paper trickery?”

Bucky resists the urge to roll his eyes at the Asgardian and instead gathers the various grenades, mines, explosives and guns the obedient agents bring to the table nearby. Once he feels like he’s got enough to go fight a war on his own, he checks with his compass and with Thor close behind, he heads out into the woods hoping for just one, single thing – that Tony’s alive.

 

###

 

He can hear him – the supersoldier – as it walks through the thick foliage, the heavy, careless footsteps being the only sign that it’s not heading closer to where Tony’s hiding underneath a large, fallen tree all Lord of the Rings style. If that explosion didn’t fuck the soldier up as much as it did, this would never work. The enhanced senses would immediately pick up on his frantic heartbeats, muffled breathing and the blood seeping through the makeshift bandage on his thigh.

Luckily for Tony, the soldier took the full blast of the explosion, while he got merely grazed by the debris. Pumped with enough adrenalin to get him through a week of wild partying, he grabbed the broken gun and bolted for the exit, managing to climb out into the depths of the jungle.

Taking a small break to assess his injuries and roughly patching up the most serious ones – mainly the large gash on his right thigh and a nasty cut on his head – he wanted to head out in the direction he believed the base to be…but of course that’s when the soldier decided to emerge from the exit all Terminator like and Tony just ran.

And when he finally lost the soldier and could stop for a couple breaths, he had no damn idea where he’s at, let alone in which direction to go back towards to base.

So here he is, stuck underneath a tree, willing the hunting supersoldier to go away.

When his loud footsteps grow quieter and eventually disappear, Tony breathes out, face scrunching in pain. He could almost hear Bruce yelling at him at the infirmary again for walking – and running – on a clearly still bleeding and most likely infected leg wound. Add the threatening concussion and Tony’s a dead man once Bruce inspects the damage.

If he ever makes it back to the Tower, that is.

‘ _Not the best time to think of the worst case scenarios, Tony_ ,’ he berates himself and with a final look at his surroundings, he gets up, slowly walking at the direction he decided he’s come from.

Surely someone noticed HYDRA is using this base as target practice. Even the ever useless SHIELD with Fury for overlord. And if SHIELD noticed then the Avengers must be on their way here too…hell maybe they’re here already!

Or HYDRA blasted the satellite booster to bits first and nobody knows about this…and nobody’s coming to help.

‘ _Fuck you very much, brain_!’ Tony curses and focuses on his footing. No need to trip and add more injuries to the count.

He stops after a few minutes, leaning heavily against a tree. He brings up the busted gun and wishes he could play McGuyver and fix it with sticks and rocks.

‘ _Hold on, I_ can _McGuyver the shit out of this! I’m Tony Stark for fuck’s sake_!’ he suddenly realizes and starts looking for something he could use to repair the gun, at least somewhat.

 

Half an hour and two broken fingernails later, Tony gives up. The gun is in one piece again…but if he tries shooting it, he calculated the chances are about sixty percent that it might as well blow up in his face.

He faced worse odds…but he’d like his face preferably not bursting into flames. He needs that face. He has great many plans for that face. It getting blown up by something he built is unacceptable!

Kinda like it getting blown off by a supersoldier…who’s now shooting at his very much revealed position with all his malfunctioning glory.

 _Crap, crap, crap_!

He dodges behind the tree immediately, almost dropping the gun again.

“So….would now be a good time to panic?” he mumbles and glares at the gun. Gun blowing up in his face versus getting definitely blown to hell by this sucker…such great options. “Alright…here we go,” he groans and against his better judgment, he peaks from around the tree and aims at the slowly approaching soldier.

He pulls the trigger and a bolt of bright blue energy hits the soldier straight in the chest.

“Yeah! Right in your – ” he pauses in his victorious cry when the soldier merely drops to his knees and starts getting up again. “Oh no you don’t!” He growls and not even caring about the odds now he shoots again, this time having next to no effect on the soldier. “Seriously?!” he looks at the gun with all the hate and frustration he can muster and goes through his options.

_Running? Yeah, not gonna happen. Firing a third shot? Useless and dangerous. Throwing the gun at the soldier’s face and hoping it will blow into it? Could be at least funny, but no. Which leaves…_

The soldier rounds the tree and once again points his own gun at Tony.

_…dying in the middle of a shitty jungle by the hands of a supersteroidy HYDRA asset who’s pointing his shitty HYDRA weapon at me and lets Thor’s hammer slam the fuck out of him before he can shoot because he’s a moron and…wait, what?!_

Tony stares wide-eyed at the soldier, now good thirty feet away from him, slowly stumbling back onto his feet, while Mjolnir wheezes past Tony’s face as it returns back into the hands of the demi-god it belongs to, currently taking long strides towards the enemy.

“Are you hurt?” comes a growly voice from his left and Tony all but freezes when he recognizes it as Bucky’s.

“Wh…what?” he blurts out, blinking furiously at the ex-assassin.

Bucky’s eyes snap from the supersoldier to Tony, looking him over with an unreadable expression that turns into pure, blazing anger once he spots the injuries. “Stay. Here,” he commands darkly, almost making Tony believe this isn’t Bucky anymore, but the Winter Soldier.

Tony can always tell, though…and this, this is one pissed off Bucky Barnes, alright.

He watches as the man marches on, falling in step with Thor to intercept the soldier.

“Fry him,” Bucky tells Thor and the demi-god raises Mjolnir toward the sky and summons a proper tropical stormy lightning, striking straight at the soldier.

As expected, it didn’t do much. A bit of electrocution doesn’t faze the HYDRA mutant in the least. He looks a bit…burnt…and…smokey…but nowhere near dead.

Which is obviously where Bucky comes in, grabbing onto the soldier’s head and…ripping it right off.

Tony openly stares at the gruesome sight of a severed head dripping blood everywhere, feeling like he should be shocked and…vomiting all over the place…but instead all he wants is to yell a cheerful _yes!_ and maybe even hug the living crap out of Thor and kiss Bucky senseless.

_Yeah let’s do that!_

He moves to stand up but the sudden wave of light-headedness brings him back down with a pained grunt.

“Tony?! Tony!”

“’m ‘kay,” he mumbles even as his vision goes black, the last thing he feels is a cool metal against his cheek.

 

###

 

Tony wakes up to couple of voices, speaking way too loudly for his liking.

“…saying is that it might not be that bad of an idea,” is the annoyingly higher-pitched voice Tony recognizes as Strange, but it’s really the other, deeper one that catches his attention.

“Since you’re such an expert, huh?” _Bucky? Aw shit, is Bucky here?!_

“Since I know Tony and Natasha knows _you_.”

“She didn’t,” Bucky growls in a warning.

“As if she needed to. I’ve been teasing Tony about you two dancing around each other for weeks now!”

“You didn’t,” Bucky repeats and sounds way more intimidating this time.

“He s’re did,” Tony slurs, deciding to spare Strange the incoming death threats…kinda…and opens his eyes, trying to focus on the two man, standing by the foot of his bed.

“Welcome back,” Strange smiles and with a wary eye aimed at Bucky, he moves around the bed to check on the medical data. “I’ll go call Doctor Cho,” he decides after undoubtedly not understanding any of it and turns to go.

“Pfft…I’m fine,” Tony scoffs.

“You’ve been unconscious for four days, Stark,” he frowns and folds his arms. “Serious concussion, heavy blood loss, the leg didn’t look too good either, so why don’t you and the knight with the shining hand that carried your butt all Disney princess style the entire way back to the quinjet through four miles of thick jungle have a little talk while I call in the medical cavalry? Good, you do that,” Strange nods, not waiting for any reply and leaves the room.

That leaves Tony and Bucky awkwardly eyeing each other for a solid moment there before DUM-E all but breaks the infirmary doors open with an excited beep.

“ _Sorry, boss. When I said you were awake, there was no stopping him_ ,” FRIDAY announces apologetically, while DUM-E makes his way over to where Strange stood just moments ago and lays his claw into Tony’s lap.

Tony pats it and chuckles at the bot’s affectionate move and finds himself in a duet with Bucky’s very own chuckle.

A rare sound from the ex-assassin. Most of the time he just darkly broods around, reading books, staring…glaring - if something particularly fishy is going on. Like Clint literally dropping into the kitchen unannounced, making Tony spill his morning coffee. Or Wanda making some smart-ass comment at Tony’s expense. Or Bruce executing his science-bro right to touch Tony – in a very science-bro way – and even hand him things.

So a chuckle is most definitely a welcomed sound, one Tony let’s himself marvel over for a second.

“Do you – ”

“How about – ” Tony cuts off and they stare at each other for a while before Bucky cracks a smile that explodes into an actual laugh Tony immediately joins in on.

“Wow…I really did lose my mojo, didn’t I?” Bucky mutters and hesitantly moves to the opposite side of DUM-E, half-sitting down on the bed.

“Want me to help find it?” Tony smirks, ignoring how the laughing session hurt his sore stomach and got his head all pounding.

Bucky smiles – just a simple quirk of lips, gentle and honest, one that Tony had never seen on his face before. He takes Tony’s hand carefully and nods. “I’d like that a lot.”

“Good,” Tony grins widely, hoping to hide the sheer relief and excitement he’s feeling right now. “Now tell me what the hell happened around here in those four days, huh? Did Strange at least finish the damn gun or does he need my superior intellect to assist, still?”

Bucky just laughs and Tony can only hope he’ll be able to come up with many many things for this man to laugh about, because he wants to hear a whole lot more of it.

_Fin_

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the next, I've got an SGA episode in mind already, but if you know the show and would like to make a suggestion, definitely feel free to do so! ^^


End file.
